


Just Right

by coloredlove8



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mark and JB are dating, baby girl kink, pornstar!Jackson, pornstar!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: “If you want the job, I won't stop you from getting it. I know your body best. So I know just like that guy's boyfriend that whatever you have to shoot will never be better than what I can do to you." Jaebum said calmlyMark swallowed, "Are you sure? It seems wrong."JB nodded, arms gripping tighter."I'm sure," a smile spread across his face, "as long as you tell me before you do a shoot so I can make sure you're nice and ready for it."





	Just Right

"What do you mean I'm fired!" Mark yelled into his phone

"I'm sorry Yien, but the boss found someone more qualified for the job."

"More qualified! Are you sure it's not because I wouldn't sleep with the old hag!"

A sigh rang through the phone, "I really am sorry Mark. I know you deserve the job, and she probably did fire you for that reason. But I'll lose my job too if you don't agree." 

The American pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay, whatever Joshua. Sorry I got pissy."

"It's fine, you deserve to be pissy. Next time I come over I'll be sure to update you on how well the pool is running without you."

The older let out a weak laugh, "Okay."

"I gotta go now hyung, bye."

"Bye." 

Mark pressed the end call button before throwing his phone down on his bed.

"What happened baby?" A tried voice questioned

The short male flopped onto the bed next to his boyfriend, his foot brushing the phone. 

"They fired me Bummie!" He whined, curling into his boyfriends side 

Strong arms engulfed Mark's waist, bringing him closer. The older laid his head against the Korean's chest. Hands moving to play with the waistband of his boyfriends baggy sweatpants.

"Why would they do that, you were the best swimming instructor they had." 

"Do you remember how Ms. Ji-eun tried to get me to sleep with her last week."

The other took on a sly smirk, "Yes, I remember that night vividly."

Mark's cheeks went slightly red as he tried to ignore the comment, "I'm pretty sure she just did it because I wouldn't. So she had to move on to someone desperate."

Jaebum hummed, causing Mark to giggle at the feeling against his cheek.

"You'll find a new job, one that won't deal with creepy old women trying to get into your skinny jeans."

The smaller laughed, "I hope so."

-

Mark wiped his hands on the towel sitting next to him as his phone started ringing. He reached over and grabbed it, pressing the answer button. Putting it on speaker. 

"Hyung! I think I found you a job." Youngjae's voice sang

Mark dropped the towel into the sink, soaking it in dishwater.

"Really! Where!" Mark asked

The younger laughed nervously, "That's the thing though. It's a job, that pays extremely well, but it's as an adult entertainer."

The older gasped, "Youngjae! I can't do that, you know I'm dating Jaebum!"

"Lots of adult entertainers date people! It's just sex hyung, I'm sure if you asked JB hyung he'd be fine with it!" 

"Fine with what?" Said a voice behind Mark

The small male turned around and was met with his boyfriend. Clad in nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Youngjae is trying to get me to be a porn star!" The oldest cried

A loud sigh came from the phone, "It pays well! My friend Minhyuk is in the industry and he told me about it. He has a boyfriend just like Mark, and his boyfriend said he doesn't mind Minhyuk having the job because he knows that Minhyuk will never enjoy a shoot more than what they do at home."

Mark watched as Jaebum took in the information. His face blank.

Soon the taller moved closer to him, his arms wrapping around the older's waist and pulling him closer. 

"If you want the job, I won't stop you from getting it. I know your body best. So I know just like that guy's boyfriend that whatever you have to shoot will never be better than what I can do to you." Jaebum said calmly

Mark swallowed, "Are you sure? It seems wrong."

JB nodded, arms gripping tighter.

"I'm sure," a smile spread across his face, "as long as you tell me before you do a shoot so I can make sure you're nice and ready for it."

-

Mark was currently in the shower shaving every part of his body possible. Youngjae had gave him a number to call incase he truly did want the entertainment job. He ended up calling the number and he got in touch with the man who would be his agent. 

They talked and Mark had to have Jaebum take a few pictures of him for the man to see. The man then showed said photos to the recruiting part of the company. And finally the man called him back and told Mark that the job was his if he was still wanting it. 

Once the American had talked to him more, the agent told him two things; One: The man's name was Mr. Kim and he was new to the work place. Two: For the type of bottom the company was looking for, they needed Mark to always be completely shaved and smooth.

So that brings him to what he's doing now. Trying so very hard to not miss a spot, but also not cut himself to bits at the same time. 

"Baby! I'm home! Where are you?" A voice called

Mark smiled as he heard his boyfriend's voice. He was hoping he ended up liking the feeling of him being shaved, because from what the older felt so far, he adored it.

"In the shower Bummie!" The smaller yelled back

He worked the razor over his thigh. A few more strokes and he'd be completely bare. 

A few seconds later he heard the bathroom door open, shuffling noises, and then the shower curtain was being opened. 

Mark yelled at the suddenness of his boyfriend, causing the razor to swipe across his skin awkwardly. It hurt slightly but he didn't seem to be cut.

"Oh my god Baby, are you okay?" Jaebum asked as he slipped into the shower in front of Mark

Before the older could answer JB was on his knees, pecking at the red blemish the blade caused. 

"I'm fine Bummie, you don't have to do that." He giggled out

"Okay, if you say so." 

The younger moved his head back before wrapping his arms around the shorter's lower back. Pulling him towards him. He then turned his head so his cheek laid against the older's belly.

Mark laughed and put down his razor. Running his fingers through the younger's now soaked locks.

"You feel amazing Baby. The soft feeling is great."

Mark smiled, "You like it?"

The taller tilted his head so he could kiss at the older's stomach, "I love it."

"Good, because as long as I have this job you'll have to get used to it."

The broader hummed, "Speaking of your job, when is your first day again?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Mark felt Jaebum's lips turn into a grin as the touched his skin.

"Perfect."

The next kiss the American felt was lower and pressed against the tip of his member. He let out a little whine before gripping the younger's hair harder.

-

Mark woke up with Jaebum's arms wrapped around him. The older's soft shirt over his chest and his boxers against his thighs. 

He slipped out from his lover's arms and off the bed. Deciding to get ready for his first day

He went through his regular everyday motions. That was, till he got dressed. Instead of putting on something nice and trendy like he usually would he kept on Jaebum's old shirt and slipped on a pair of blue jeans and Vans. 

He checked his hair for me last time, knowing he would get it done at the studio, and then went back to his and Jaebum's shared bed. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead. Swiped his thumb lightly over the exposed moles above his eye, and turned to leave.

-

The filming studio was massive. He expected a big building, but not this big of one. There were multiple different types of filming rooms. All looking nothing like the last. 

Some woman brought him to a room labeled Studio 5C. It was set up like a college classroom, just on a slightly smaller scale. Cameras surrounded a certain part of the room, showing Mark where they were going to film. Behind all of the cameras were different stations. He read a few as he passed; Clothes, Makeup, Hair, and Toys stuck out the most.

The woman took Mark to the Clothes station. Another woman took over from there. She checked Mark's measurements over then went through racks of clothes. She explained that he was supposed to be dressed as a stereotypical hipster. The American wondered to himself on why, but he decided that she probably didn't know the answer to that.

The woman gave him a royal blue T-shirt, a decorative knitted jacket, and worn denim jeans. Once he put all of the clothes on she styled it how she wanted. The jacket collar and his sleeves were folded. His shirt got tucked in and his jeans were pulled up a little higher.

When she was happy with it she called over a man who took him to the Makeup station. Mark sat in the chair he was directed to and waited. 

"Well I'm lucky for once. You don't have a blemish on you." The man stated

Mark smiled softly and thanked him.

The man grabbed a foundation bottled and squirted some on the back of his hand. He dipped his pinkie in it and swiped it across Mark's cheek to test the shade.

"Oh of course," He picked up a beauty blender and blended the color in, "I can not explain to you how annoying it is to spend time covering up blemishes every thirty minutes."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "Do people not wash their faces well?"

The man sighed, "Apparently."

The man put more foundation on him as he continued to make small talk.

"I've never seen you here before, you new?"

"Yeah, this is my first shoot."

The man gasped as he picked up a red lip tint, "You're one of the leads too, wow." 

The American let his lips fall open as the artist dotted color onto them.

"Oh, you'll probably see me around more if you do good today. So I'm Bambam."

Mark's eyebrow raised again.

The man laughed at the face, "Don't worry. It's not my actual name, but I'm Thai, and Bambam is much easier to say then Kunpimook."

The American hummed as he rubbed his lips together. Spreading the tint around slightly.

"Do you have a name hotshot?" Bambam asked as he grabbed an eyeshadow palette 

The smaller closed his eyes, "Mark Yien Tuan."

The Thai man grabbed a brush and dipped it into a shadow. He then tapped off the excess and moved to apply it to Mark's lid.

"Is Mark a nickname, or are you foreign?"

"Foreign, I'm from America."

Now it was the other man's turn to hum. 

He finished Mark's makeup in silence then sent him on his way. Hair went by quickly, a man simply parted it messily and sprayed a bit of hairspray in it. 

Mark finally looked in the mirror to see the end result. He liked it, it wasn't far off from something he would wear on a normal day. It was just a little more extra.

He thanked the man then got out of the chair. He moved away from the stations and stood around, watching people get ready for the shoot.

"It's a lot, isn't it. All the lights and cameras." A voice said from beside the American

He turned his head and saw a handsome man in a striped button-up shirt and black dress pants. He had walnut brown hair styled neatly and slight smile lines.

"Yeah, it's quite a bit." Mark said quietly

The man faced Mark and stuck out his hand, "I'm Jackson Wang. You're "co-star" for the day."

The American looked down at the man's hand before slowly lifting his own to meet it.

"Mark."

The man smiled and broke the shake.

"I want to tell you a few things before we actually start filming. One: I'm in a happy relationship with a fiery man named Jinyoung, so you don't have to worry about anything being awkward. Two: I have quite a bit of stamina after working here for so long, so this might take a while."

"Well then Jackson, if we're going to say things before the filming, then okay. One: I'm also in a very happy relationship with my god of a boyfriend JB. Two: Stamina is something I'm quite used to."

The man laughed at what Mark said. An almost hyena like sound.

"Okay, so, next thing then. I've talked to the director about this a lot. He wants to associate kinks in, but since it's your first time, we didn't know if we should."

"I don't care much. As long as it's not bad enough my boyfriend can't look at me after. Go ahead."

He smiled, "Okay. I'm happy we're at a good stand point. Well, I'll see you when we have to film."

-

Once Mark was filled in on what he would be doing for the shoot and rehearsed his lines, he went over to his place. He would would be sitting in the front row of seats. He was supposed to act bored and tired of the class. Jackson would get angry at him and then the actual recording will come.

"Okay, everyone. Get into your position. We're going to try and film this in one go. You guys, whisper talk. You and you, pay attention to Jackson. And Mark, remember, bored and tired. Once the real action starts happening we're all going to leave the set room. That means quiet." The director said

Everyone got to where they were supposed to sit. 

"Okay, ready, action!"

-

"Film making classes can help you in your everyday life greatly. Say you're in charge of editing and shooting the video. Both of these tasks combined will help you with multitasking and time management."

Mark rolled his neck, sighing loudly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and clicked on his YouFace app.

"Mark, is this class boring to you?" Jackson called from the front of the stage

"Yes, quite."  

"Then why are you wasting mine and the rest of the classes time by taking it?" 

Mark looked away from his phone and to Jackson, "Wasting other people's time is my speciality. I'm very good at it."

"Class is dismissed. Everyone, leave. Apart from you Mark. I need to have a word with you."

Everyone stood up and filed out of the cameras view. Once everyone was gone Jackson marched up to him. His hand slamming down on the desk in front of him.

"This is the last time I will deal with your shit. I have told you time in and time out to respect my class. If you do not want to take it, then get the hell out. I'd be happy to drop you from it."

"Oh but then you wouldn't have anyone to stare at, would you? You don't have to pretend Mr. Wang. I see you staring."

Mark got up from his seat, moving around to the other male. His hands met the man's shoulder. His fingers digging into to the muscle there.

"If I drop the class, then your daily wank will cease to exist. Then what'll you do. You'll be stuck all alone again. Nothing to think about. No new material. Just old images of me."

Jackson's eyes flared, "I have a wife kid. I don't know what you think you see, but it sure as hell isn't me looking at you."

"Oh, I've seen your wife. That's exactly why I know you're looking to me for pleasure. Menopause did not hit that woman well."

Mark saw everyone start to leave the set. Red flashes still coming from the cameras. 

"Just pass me, and you won't have to just look anymore. I'll let you touch too. All you want." The American teased

His hands sliding up to Jackson's neck. Fingers brushing against the skin softly.

Soon new lips were on his. Pushing hard and bruising him already. 

He moved his hands from the other male's neck down to his collar. Unbuttoning his top completely before pushing it off of him. His body was hard against his palms. 

Mark slipped off his jacket while Jackson unbuckled his belt. Red lips pulling apart long enough to rid themselves of the items.

The taller took off his own shirt as well. Jackson's eyes following the fabric's travel. 

Hands were on his hips, pulling them forwards so their groins pressed together. Mark moaned at the friction. Thrusting into the other, asking for more. 

"Not so talkative now, are you?"

Mark smiled, "Just wait. Get into me and I'll scream my head off."

Jackson groaned and thrusted up roughly before pushing Mark off. 

The American watched him slide away from the desk. He took off his shoes and slid his dress pants off. Leaving him clad in nothing but his boxers. 

"Stop staring and get undressed yourself."

Mark quickly slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. Pushing them down his pale legs. He felt Jackson's eyes on him again. Taking in his complexion intensely.

He took off his boxers while he was at it. Letting them pool with the rest of their discarded clothes.

After a few seconds of Jackson taking in Mark's appearance, the skinny male was pressed against the previous desk. He heard shuffling behind him as the taller slid off his boxers as well.

Within a few seconds of waiting Mark felt hands against him again. Jackson's hands pulling apart his cheeks and squeezing the flesh in his grip. The American let out a soft whimper before he felt something press against his entrance. 

Soon hands were gripping harder as Jackson started to push into him. Air catching in Mark's throat and his eyes fluttering shut. 

He let out the breath he was holding once he felt the other males hips pressed against him. His body quickly adjusting to the intrusion. He nodded slowly to indicate this to Jackson. Automatically feeling the drag of skin as the man started to pull out. 

Just as soon as he was pulling out, Jackson pushed back in. Quickly setting a pace of fast but shallow thrusts. 

Gasps started falling from Mark's lips as he tried to take in more air. Each breath leaving him as flesh met flesh. 

"What's wrong baby girl, cat got your tongue? You were talking a lot of shit before. Too much to handle?" Jackson teased

Mark let out a mix between a laugh and a gasp, "God no. I've had much more than this daddy."

He said the last word in a teasing manner, but he guessed from the fact of Jackson pushing into him harder he struck a special nerve. 

Mark started pushing back as Jackson thrusted forward. Louder moans spilling from his mouth. Deep grunts coming from behind him. 

One of Jackson's hands left his ass and was soon in his hair. Pulling his head back. Mark moaned at the feeling. He gripped the desk under him roughly. Finger tips tingling as his orgasm built up slowly.

“Fuck baby girl.” The shorter groaned

Mark smiled as he delved into his role deeper, “Better than just looking, isn’t it daddy?”

“Much fucking better baby. Much much better.”

Jackson started moving faster. Finger tightening on Mark’s hair. Pulling his neck even farther back in an unnatural way. 

“I’m getting close baby.” 

Mark laughed as best as he could, “Aw, but we just started daddy.”

The smaller was going to tease more but was cut off by a hard thrust against his prostate. Basically screaming at the feeling.

“With how tight you are, I can’t help it baby girl.”

Jackson let go of the older’s hair and reached down, taking hold of Mark’s dick. He fisted his hand around it and started to jack him off quickly. Matching the pace of his hips.

The American placed his forehead against the desk under him. Back arching as his prostate took more hits. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming baby girl.”

Mark’s hope fluttered around nothing as Jackson pulled out. Cum soon shooting against the back of his thighs. The hand around him became tighter, almost to the point of pain. Mark focused on the feeling as willed himself to cum too. His own white substance covering Jackson’s hand and the floor under him.

The hand left him once he started whining from over sensitivity. He pushed himself upwards until he was standing properly. Turning to look at Jackson.

Mark’s eyes were heavy as his exhausted body soon started to catch up with what was happening. Both males breathing too heavy. 

The American gave a small smile before moving to whisper in the shorter‘s ear. 

“What happened to stamina?”

Jackson laughed breathlessly before leaning into Mark, “I can ask the same of you.”


End file.
